Réunions parents professeurs !
by Gwinnyth
Summary: Dans un monde où Voldy n'est plus et où James, Lily et Sirius sont toujours là, Dumbledore organise... Des réunions parentsprofs ! Délire en perspective !


**.oOo.**

**Réunions parents professeurs !**

**_Dédié à Pegase ( symbole de l'inspiration poétique... )._**

**.oOo.**

« Pardon ?

-Des réunions parents-professeurs ? répète Ron, ahuri.

-C'est magnifique ! s'écrie Hermione, les yeux brillants. Mes parents ont toujours voulu savoir ce que j'étudiais ! »

Ron et moi regardons Hermione avec des yeux plus grands des Gallions.

« T'es malade ? Ma mère va me tuer ! dis-je, abasourdi. »

Hermione me gratifie de son regard de braise « Tu-n'avais-qu'à-mieux-travailler » et se tourne vers le professeur McGonagall.

« Professeur, quand auront lieu les réunions ? »

-Vendredi ! Je vous conseille donc de faire bonne impression à vos professeurs, pour une fois… »

Hey, dites, pourquoi elle me regarde, moi ? J'ai rien fait ! Hum, bon, d'accord, j'ai envoyé Parkinson dans l'Armoire à Disparaître, j'ai obligé Crabbe et Goyle à chanter « la danse des canards » sur la table des Serpentards, j'ai eu des retenues avec Rogue pour _gambadage illégal dans la Forêt Interdite_ ( dites, en passant, ça existe, le mot gambadage ? Parce que je sais pas où Rogue trouve son vocabulaire…. ) j'ai aussi engueulé Trelawney ( elle m'énervait, cette imbécile….._Aaaaaaaaaattention, mon pauvre chéri, je perçois des ondes très mauvaises, vous allez affronter quelque chose de terrible…_ ), et puis, j'ai aussi….

Ta gueule, Harry, c'est pas le moment…

« Bon, puisque cette information est passée, revenons à … »

**« YOOOOOOOOOODLALAAAAAAAAAAAHIHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »**

Hum, oui. Ca, c'est Peeves. Mais non ! C'est Super Parrain… ( Oh mon Dieu, si je les confond, …) Il a sûrement eu l'envie soudaine de chanter…. Ca lui arrive, parfois. Mais généralement, c'est dans la douche. Il affectionne particulièrement l'air** « O SOLE MIOOOOOOO ! »**…. C'est toujours **_très_ **agréable, tout en sachant qu'il prend sa douche à huit heures du matin, uniquement pour embêter mes parents… Evidemment, il va se recoucher après….. Sacré parrain. Je me demande ce que ses parents ont fait pour le rendre aussi dingue….

McGonagall sort en quatrième vitesse de la salle et rugit un « PROFESSEUR BLACK ! » d'une voix atrocement aiguë. Ca y est, Super Parrain Je-suis-prof-et-je-suis-content-de-vous-coller-tous-autant-que-vous-êtes va se payer un engueulade…. Mais où est ma cape d'invisibilité ?

Je tente d'écouter, comme tous ceux qui se trouvent dans la classe. J'entends quelques mots comme « démence », « immature », « c'est honteux »…. Hum, pas très satisfaisant… Allez, Sirius, sors-nous une connerie…

« Ô stupidité ! Que de crimes on commet en ton nom ! » (1)

Aha ! Ca c'était la phrase du jour ! Bravo Cap'tain Parrain Superstar !

(** NdA **: Copyright ( la phrase est un peu modifiée, quand même !) **Fred et George**, mdr )

**.oOo.**

Allons Enfants de la Magiiiiiiiiieuh le jour de gloire eeeeest arrivéééééé ! Contre nous un Voldy albinosseuuuuuuh, la formule sanglante est jetééééééée ! La formule sanglante est jetééééééééée ! Entendez-vous, dans vos dortoireuh, mugir ces féroces 'tits mang'morts ! Ils vieeeeeeeeeennent jusque dans nos bras, égorgeeeer nos Chocogrenouilles sauvaaaaaaaageuh !

AUX ARMEUH, POUDLARIENS ! ( tululututututut !) FORMEEEEZ VOS…

« Harry, mon chéri ? »

Maiiiheu Maman ! C'était la chanson du siècle, ça ! En grommelant, je réponds :

« Grmmmlbbllll… Oui ? »

J'y comprends plus rien, là…. Maman, pourquoi tu me regardes avec un air désespéré ? Je sais, je suis le Survivant coiffé comme un manche à balai moldu, mais bon…

« Pourrais-tu répondre à la question que je viens de te poser ? me demande-t-elle. »

Ah….. Quelle question ? Parce que je suis dans les vapes, moi…

Et v'là que Papa se fout de ma gueule ! James Pétard Cornedrue Potter, je vous demanderai de cesser de glousser bêtement comme la première cruche qui passe !

Tiens, en parlant de cruche, Marietta la moucharde vient de passer…. Ma puce, revient ici, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de régler nos comptes…

Ma mère, plus communément appelée Lily Potter, lève les yeux au ciel et répète :

« Je disais donc… Quel est le professeur que nous devons aller voir en premier ?

-Hein ? Oh…. Très bonne question, réponds-je avec un sourire innocent et colgate ( ben oui, les deux à la fois ! ) made in Sirius plaqué sur le visage.

-Pfff… Imbécile patenté….

-HEY ! crie soudain Super Papa dont les cheveux sont tellement en pétard qu'on a l'impression qu'il est passé à la chaise électrique, c'est moi l'imbécile patenté ! Lui, continue-t-il en me pointant du doigt, c'est l'imbécile **filstenté** ! »

Wow…. Papa, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais sortir des conneries plus débiles que celles que tu sors à Maman quand tu vas lui acheter ses cadeaux de Noël…_ « Mais oui ma chérie, je vais au zoo avec Harry ! On va aller voir les singes et cetera… D'ailleurs, ils ont une nouvelle variété de canards… Canards des îles…Mais non, je n'ai jamais été allergique aux canards ! Lily chérie, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Lily jolie arrête de rire ! »_

Héhé, n'empêche que maintenant, ce n'est plus moi qui a droit au regard t'es-vraiment-con-parfois-tu-sais de Maman ! Ah, Papa je t'aime…

Je sors la liste des rendez-vous et lit le premier à haute voix :

« 14h30, deuxième étage, Sortilèges. »

Mon père et ma mère, qui après s'être toisés méchamment ont commencé à se dévorer mutuellement la cavité buccale, s'interrompent et se tournent vers moi.

« Bon, on y va ? dit ma mère avec un grand sourire. »

**.oOo.**

« … D'ailleurs, Harry a réussi ce sortilège dès le premier cours, et… »

Mouais. N'empêche que Flitwick ne savait pas que j'avais pris de la potion Felix Felicis l'heure d'avant, histoire que Rogue ne me colle pas…. Normal que je l'ai réussi, son sortilège _particulièrement difficile _!

Maman, émerveillée, se contente de hocher de la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Maman a toujours adoré Flitwick… Papa, par contre, se fiche complètement de ce que dis le prof. Il regarde je ne sais quoi au plafond… Intrigué, je lève la tête à mon tour. Tiens, un papillon vole près de la lampe… Il dévie à gauche, à droite, puis prend de l'altitude, et redescend, fait un looping, et bat des ailes plus vite, tellement vite qu'il s'approche trop de la lampe…. Mais **FREINE, FREINE !** Trop tard, le papillon vient de se calciner la zigounette sur la lampe... Paix à son âme…. _Ameeeeeeeen !_

Je dois avoir une expression tellement triste pour mon pauvre papillon que Papa se fout silencieusement de ma gueule…. Vive la solidarité ! M'enfin, ce n'est pas un mot qui existe dans la famille….Sauf quand il y a des Mangemorts. Mais ça fait longtemps que l'on en a pas vu…. Sniffle !

« … mais il faut vraiment que votre fils se contrôle en cours. La dernière fois, il a jeté un Sortilège de diarrhée sur un Serpentard... Bien que le maléfice ait été parfaitement exécuté, j'ai dû le mettre en retenue, ce qui est très regrettable, je vous l'accorde. »

Tiens, Papa s'étouffe…. De rire. Il n'a jamais jeté de sortilège de diarrhée, lui ? M'enfin…..

Hum, là, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter… Papa devient vert tellement il s'empêche de rire…. Et Maman et Flitwick n'ont rien remarqué, bien sûr. Je ne donne pas à Papa trois secondes pour exploser…..

Trois…

« Mpffff….. »

Deux….

« Hiiiiiiiimmmpppfffff…… »

Un

**« OUHOUHOUHOUUUUuuuuuuu…. »**

Il a craqué. Super Papa Jamesie, vous êtes le maillon faible. Au revoir.

« JAMES POTTER, ARRÊTE DE RIRE IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Ah tiens, ça l'a calmé tout net, ça…..

**.oOo.**

McGonagall….. JE VAIS TE TUER ! Gggrrrmlbllll…. Comment ose-t-elle dire des choses pareilles sur moi ? Moi ? Moi, qui suis de souche psychologue par ma mère, maraudeur par mon père et imbécile par les Langues de Plomb, qui peuvent aller se brosser les dents d'ailleurs, parce que leurs grèves à la con, ça commence à bien faire. ( Pourquoi je parle des Langues de Plombs, z'allez me demander…. Euh, bah, en fait, je sais pas ! )

Et Papa se refout de moi… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Je ne pense pas être plus con que d'habitude….

« ….Evidemment, je vous demanderai de calmer les ardeurs de votre fils, madame, car… »

Papa, intrigué, demande :

« Madame ? Pourquoi Madame ? Je suis là moi aussi ! »

McGonagall le regarde de haut en bas et réponds d'une voix sarcastique :

« Je crois que c'est plus à cause de votre manière d'éduquer que votre fils se comporte d'une telle façon, James…. Lily, contrairement à vous, se…

-C'est honteux, vous entendez ? HONTEUX ! »

Papa se lève et pose brusquement le plat de ses mains sur le bureau.

« Je ne suis plus un gamin arrogant qui s'amuse à jeter des sorts à tous ceux qu'il n'aime pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger ! »

Il se rassoit, croise ses bras et suce son pouce, l'air boudeur.

« C'est pas zuste… »

Ca c'était drôle, Papa ! Vive mon papa pétard explosé !

Hum, Maman n'a pas l'air de mon avis…. Elle toise Papa, et dit avant de se tourner vers mon professeur :

« T'es qu'un imbécile binoclard coiffé comme le dessous bras de Lestrange aîné, chéri… »

Vous savez quoi ?

J'adore ma mère.

**.oOo.**

« _Le professeur de Botanique étant souffrant, elle ne pourra pas assurer ses rendez-vous_… lit ma mère.

-C'est terrible ! se lamente Neville. C'est la seule matière dans laquelle j'ai des bonnes notes ! »

Dans un excès de compassion et de solidarité pour mon Nevychou, je pose ma main sur son épaule et lui fait un sourire rassurant. Ca n'a pas l'air de l'emballer, … Mouais, va falloir que tu revois ton mode rassurage de copains en détresse psycho, mon chou…

« Bon, soupire Super Papa Rouleur-de-pelle-professionnel ( je déteste quand Maman et Papa se bécote devant moi, ça me donne envie de taper sur Malefoy…. Pourquoi ? Chais pas… mais bon, avec mon cerveau déréglé… ). Quel est le prochain rendez-vous ?

-Potions…répond timidement ma mère. »

Hein ? Késako ? Comment ? Répète, Maman chérie, j'ai pas capiche…

Papa semble avoir la même réaction que moi.

« HEIN ? »

Il se tourne, dos à Maman et dit en croisant les bras :

« Je refuse de voir Sevychounet ! Je veux pas ! »

D'un air exaspéré, Maman le prend par le col et le traîne jusque dans les cachots. Je les suis en maudissant Dumbledore d'avoir osé me mettre un rendez-vous avec Rogue.

**…….**

Wow. Vachement belle, l'ambiance. Papa et Rogue se regardent d'un œil méprisant, et Maman en est quasiment à se cogner la tête contre la table. Allez, que quelqu'un parle…..J'EN AI MARRE !

« Tu sais quoi, Potter… commence Rogue. »

Merci Roguichounet, j'en avais besoin…

« …Tom fils n'est qu'un p'tit con décérébré, arrogant et dépourvu de toute subtilité. »

PARDON ? QU'ECHE QU'IL A DIT LE GRAISSEUX ? Chui pas un p'tit con d'abord…

Tiens, Papa s'est levé…. Vas-y Papounet, fais-lui ton attaque secrète !

« Blblblblblblblblblbllll ! »

Dites… C'est quoi l'adresse du plus proche asile psychiatrique ? Parce que là, ça commence à aller mal….T'étais pas censé lui faire une grimace Papa !

Et le pire, c'est que Rogue est en train de se marrer ! Niahaaaaaa ! Roguinou, mon chéri, tu vas _souffrir_…. Harry Balafré Potty est en colère !

**BOUM !**

L'est où, Rogue ? Je le vois plus….

**CLAC !**

AOUCH ! Cha fait mal, ça ! Momaaaaaaaan…

« HARRY JAMES PRONGLET POTTER, TU ENLEVES TON PROFESSEUR DESSOUS CE BUREAU ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Hey, j'savais pas que je m'appelais Pronglet… Très joli, comme surnom !

Tiens, Maman ne s'occupe plus de moi… Elle va pas sauver Rogue, quand même ?

RE-CLAC !

Héhé, c'est Papa qui a pris cette fois…. Et vas-y que j't'engueule, et vas-y que je te re-claque, et vas-y que j'sauv….

NON MAMAN, NOOON ! LAISSE-LE EN DESSOUS !

**.oOo.**

_Un détraqueur et un mangemort gambadent dans les champs de blés armés de pâquerettes et de giroflées…. Deux détraqueurs et deux mangemorts gambadent dans les champs de blés armés de pâquerettes et de giroflées…. Trois Détraq…_

Bah quoi ? Pas facile de rester éveillé avec Binns ! Faut bien que je trouve un moyen pour ne pas m'ennuyer !

« Et, comme vous le savez, ma chère Odile, dit Binns à ma mère qui se retint de lancer son mari à travers le professeur d'histoire de la magie, lors de la troisième insurrection dans le palais Gobelin, pendant la révolution de 1612, le chef gobelin berlinois embrocha d'une manière particulièrement violente le chef du parti des…. »

Bon, … on s'y remet ? _Kalin kakalin kakalin koumbaya…. Kalin kakalin kakalin koumbaya..._(2)

Harryyyyyyyy... Pas chanter russe en rendez-vous... Pas chanter russe en rendez-vous….Paaaaaaaas bien !

« ….En même temps, Grobak le Cornu se faisait assassiner pour avoir osé monter sur un balai…. Comme vous le savez, les Gobelins détestaient alors les sorciers, et…

-Ca me fait penser à ton Eclair de Feu, Harry…. Dit Corny-ronfleur-de-première ( Je signale aux étudiants à Serpentard et aux électeurs de Fudge que Corny-ronfleur-de-première est appelé plus communément James Potter ). Il va très vite, c'est un pur régal de voler avec… »

Ohoh, phrase bien formulée, Papounet…. Hein ? Késako ?…. Attendez que je réfléchisse….

« NON MAIS T'AS PAS HONTE ? RENDS-MOI MON BALAI ESPECE DE VOLEUR, GRABATAIRE ARTHRITIQUE DOUBLE D'UNE STUPIDITE ATTEIGNANT LA TOUR LA PLUS HAUTE DU PALAIS DE LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT ! RENDS-LE MOAAAA ! »

**.oOo.**

« Salut les explosés de la tronche ! »

Hum, Parrain baisse niveau réplique….

« Ta gueule, sale clébard, ou j'te fous une mygale poilue dans la figure. Maintenant assieds-toi et fais ton spitch, histoire qu'on dégage sans tarder. »

Maman, par contre, ne baisse pas à ce niveau-là…. _Tiger Lily_ fais son come back ! Tremblez, pauvres mortels avachis par les congés payés !

N'empêche, mon parrain il a peur des araignées…. MOUAHAHA ! Trop fort…. Ron et lui doivent se serrer les coudes !

« Très gentil ma tigresse préférée, dit Sirius avec son sourire habituel. Mais je dois t'informer qu'il y a un panneau d'affichage, à Poudlard…. Si tu ne veux pas que tous les élèves connaissent les anecdotes familiales, il vaudrait mieux pour toi te la boucler…

-Quelle anecdote ? Quelle anecdote, Parrain chien-chien ? dis-je, surexcité.

-Tu sais, celle avec la farine… »

Ah, hum, oui. Je ne l'aime pas, celle-là, allez savoir pourquoi. Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Bon, d'accord.

C'est une belle journée, en ce printemps 1981. Le ciel était parfois traversé par un léger cumulus ( Si quelqu'un est en mesure de me le prouver, écrivez au courrier des imbéciles : 3ème orme de la Forêt Interdite vers l'Ouest, Poudlard cedex 666. Et n'oubliez pas le timbre.). Maman, partie chercher quelques produits sur le Chemin de Traverse, avait confié mon auguste personne à mon père. Malheureusement, mon cher père, qui s'intéressait plus à la nouvelle télévision qu'à son fils ( je suis plus intéressant que Bob l'Eponge, peut-être ? Oui, non ? Oui, bon. ), m'avait abandonné et m'avait laissé dans mon atroce problème : Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire comme connerie ? Evidemment, j'ai bien trouvé la solution à mon problème, comme tout Potty qui se respecte. Je suis monté sur le plan de travail et ai ouvert le placard. J'ai pris un paquet blanc et ai essayé de l'ouvrir. J'ai réussi à l'ouvrir, mais, comble du malheur, la farine ( car c'était un sac de farine ! ) m'a explosé à moitié à la figure et je me suis retrouvé blanc de la tête aux pieds. Papounet-sauveur-de-l'humanité-et-plus-particulièrement-de-son-fils est arrivé en courant en entendant mon cri et a paniqué. Pas parce que j'étais couvert de farine, oh non ! Parce que Maman allait le tuer en rentrant ! Il s'est donc dépêché de me prendre dans ses bras pour aller me laver mais il a malencontreusement fait tomber le reste du sac de farine sur sa tronche…. Me demandez pas comment il a fait, je ne sais pas ! Et juste à ce moment-là, Maman est arrivée…. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite….

Mais bon, revenons à notre dernier rendez-vous ( Une ola, allez ! Ooooooooo….. ? C'est ça barrez-vous, que je me ridiculise tout seul ! ). Présentement, Maman boude dans son coin en ruminant sa vengeance. On ne blesse pas Tiger Lily aussi impunément !

« ….. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Jamesie ? Que ton fils est surdoué, intelligent comme personne, et réussit avec brio tous les sortilèges qu'il fait ?

-Hum, non, ça c'est ce qu'il faudrait dire à Lily, répondit Papa, mais… »

**CLAC BOUM !**

Papa, pourquoi t'es par terre ?….

« Tu sais quoi, James ? dit Maman d'une voix doucereuse.

-Euh…. Non, mais….

-Pendant un mois, tu dormiras SUR LE CANAPE ! »

Ohoo…. Maman est vraiment en colère ! N'empêche, ça faisait longtemps que Papa n'avait pas dormi sur le canapé… Et Sirius se marre en plus !

« Mais, chérie…. Tu sais que….

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! dit Maman d'une voix féroce. Et toi, le soi-disant professeur, tu te tais sinon tu auras le même traitement ! Je t'obligerais à dormir dans la Forêt Interdite, à moitié nu, sans ta baguette, en plein milieu de la cachette des Acromantulas ! »

Oups…. Raté, Parrain…

**.oOo.**

(1) Dans la vraie phrase, c'est « Ô liberté »… Phrase prononcée devant l'échafaud par Mme Roland de la Platière s'inclinant devant la statue de la liberté. ( Pendant la Révolution )

(2) Chanson traditionnelle russe… Mais comme je n'ai pas les caractères russes sur mon ordi.


End file.
